


After Midnight

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Sleepless night, bucky is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	After Midnight

It was well past midnight. You tossed and turned in your bed not being able to fall asleep. No matter how hard you tried to sleep you stayed wide awake. The bed felt uncomfortable, it was too hot in the room, but without a blanket, it was too cold. The moonlight shone straight into your room, way too brightly for your liking. Even the dark blinds didn’t help to block the annoying silver light.

Frustrated you sat up in your bed, considering your options. Try again to sleep? What’s the point of that, clearly that won’t happen tonight. Pass your time by watching something? Maybe. In the end, you settled on making hot chocolate. Who cares if it’s the middle of the night. Everyone else was sound asleep. Lucky them.  
You quietly went to the kitchen, on the way, cursing the moonlight for being so bright. “Damn you, moon, I hope you’re happy now.” You murmured angrily to yourself.

The compound was peaceful, not a single soul was up. At least that’s what you thought. You gathered all the ingredients you needed for your drink, placing them by the stove. Everything you did seemed louder than during the day, especially the pans clanging together when you reached for the one you needed made you cringe, hoping no one heard that. 

You poured milk into the saucepan and placed it on the stove. Next went in chocolate pieces and vanilla extract, your secret ingredient and a pinch of salt to bring everything together. Stirring the mixture it started slowly melting filling the room with wonderful chocolatey aroma.

“It smells good in here.” A husky voice from behind startled you.

“Oh my god!” You jumped, turning around meeting Bucky standing in the doorway. He had tousled hair and he was dressed in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. It appeared he had the same problem as you, he also couldn’t sleep tonight. “Bucky, you scared me.” You said, placing a hand on your racing heart.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” You asked him, turning back to stirring so it wouldn’t burn.

“Can’t sleep.” He dragged his feet tiredly across the kitchen floor. He opened the fridge searching for something and closed it soon after, not finding the wished thing. “I blame the moon for that,” He added. “What about you?”

“Same. I feel like it’s mocking me.” You turned off the stove and took two mugs, pouring the hot chocolate in them, topping it with whipped cream.

“A bit late for a late night snack like that, don’t you think?” He asked, leaning against the kitchen island, crossing his arms on his chest.

“It’s never too late for hot chocolate.” You stated, glancing over your shoulder, noticing his playful smile.

“Alright,” He held up his hands in surrender. “Who am I to judge.” He sat down on a bar stool.

“Exactly.” You gave one mug to Bucky. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Doll. You didn’t have to.” He smiled, wondering why you always were so nice to him.

“I made enough for both of us.” You smiled, taking a seat beside him. “By the way, there is a secret ingredient in it.”

“Hmm, yeah? I’m intrigued. What’s the secret ingredient, If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Only if you promise not to tell anyone.”

“I promise.” He nodded, curiously leaning closer to you.

You did the same leaning closer to him. Looking around the room, making sure there was no one else who could hear what you were about to say. Whispering as it would be the most guarded secret in the world. “A splash of coffee liquor makes all the difference.”

“No way.” He gasped pretending not to believe you. Smile not fading from his features.

“Yes, way.” You laughed.

“I will take your secret with me to my grave.” He promised.

“You better. If people will start making drinks like these I’ll know who’s to blame for it.” You chuckled.

You both sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before Bucky spoke again. “You know at nights like these when everyone is sleeping, it’s so calm here. The silence is almost therapeutic in some ways. Sometimes I just roam around the place when I can’t sleep. I swear It’s not as creepy as it sounded.” He winced at his own words, but then his attention caught something he hadn’t noticed before. “Wait, is that - is that my shirt?” He suddenly asked, his eyes focused on your clothes.

“No. What? No, it’s not…It’s mine.” You didn’t want to admit it was his. There was a mix-up with the laundry not so long ago and his shirt got mixed with your clothes. You wanted to give it back at first, but he was away on a mission. Later you tried it on, curious how it would look on you. Turned out it was really comfortable so you kinda ‘forgot’ to return it. “Don’t change the subject.”

“Ohh were talking about this.” He pointed at the shirt. “I know it’s mine. One day it supposedly got lost in the laundry, but now I know the truth so you can stop trying to deny it.” He grinned. “I don’t mind you borrowing it. It actually looks better on you.” His eyes roamed over your body appreciatively.

You felt the heat rushing to your cheeks. “I’ll return it later.”

“Keep it as long as you want.” His smugly smiled. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to his mug in front of him, swishing the contents around.

“What?” You asked, tilting your head quizzically to one side.

“I’m actually happy that you’re not sleeping.” He admitted turning back to you.

“You’re happy I’m missing my beauty sleep?”

“I think you look beautiful even without it, so yeah.” He smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Well, thanks.” You laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, fully turning to you with his full body.

“You have whipped cream right here Mr. Charming.” You said, pointing at your own lips.

“Where?” He chuckled, trying to clean it off.

“No, not there the other side. You made it even worse.” You continued to laugh at his unsuccessful attempt to clean it off.

“You’re just messing with me, there’s nothing there.”

“I’m not. Let me help you.” You jumped off your bar stool, stepping between his legs. A little closer than you intended at first. His eyes fixated on you as you held his stubbly jaw, softly brushing your thumb over his plump lips. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of your gentle touch. No one had touched him like this for a long time. So gentle and caring. He missed it.

He shuddered leaning into your touch, craving more. You couldn’t help the overwhelming desire to kiss him. You did it. You kissed him. It felt right. He immediately responded to kiss. His hand settled on the back of your neck, holding you close to him. He tasted like chocolate and something else, uniquely him.

You held onto his shoulders as you melted against him, your head spinning. A groan rumbled deep in his chest when your hands slid up into his hair, carding through his dark, long locks. His free hand wrapped around your waist, bringing you closer to him. A whimper got past your lips when you crashed into his firm chest, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He couldn’t get enough of you.

"Do you kiss everyone who can’t sleep?” He asked when the need for air became too much.

“Only the ones who have whipped cream on their lips.” You said catching your breath.

“You mean,” He took a sip of his drink, purposely coating his lips with whipped cream. “Like this?”

“Now, you did that on purpose.” You heartily laughed at his actions.

“No, I didn’t.” He smiled widely, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

“Yes, you did.”

“You think so?”

“I know it.” You smiled playfully bumping your nose against his.

“You got me.” He licked his lips clean and closed the small distance between the two of you, gliding his lips against yours in a delicate kiss, memorizing every second of it. He needed it. He needed you. He stood up not breaking the kiss, pulling you close to him,  pinning you against the kitchen island.

“I’m really happy you’re not sleeping.” He said again, pressing his forehead against yours.

“Me too.” You agreed.

“There’s one problem though. All I want to do now is to kiss you all night long.” He pulled away to look at you.

“Who says you can’t do that?”

He quirked a brow, his smile growing bigger.

“It’s not like we have anything better to do.” You said, breaking out of his arms, walking past him, wiggling your hips more than necessary. He took his lower lip between his teeth and lightly bit into it, his eyes never leaving you. You glanced over your shoulder. “You coming?”

He shook his head breaking out of his daze. “You bet I am.” He beamed jogging to catch up with you.


End file.
